WD - Retrouvailles
by mimimuffins
Summary: Des mois après leur séparation, deux survivants se retrouvent au lieu même où tout avait pris fin. [Bethyl & Post-Prison]
1. Chapter 1

Cette courte histoire se situe en saison 5 après l'intégration du groupe à Alexandria et part du prérequis que Daryl n'a jamais recroisé la voiture avec la croix blanche et donc jamais retrouvé Beth à Grady. 100% Bethyl.

À la base c'était une One Shot, mais comme elle commençait à devenir longue je l'ai coupé en 4 petites parties. Ceci étant, cela reste foncièrement une One shot, donc n'attendez pas de grands développements ^_-

.

* * *

 **RETROUVAILLES**

* * *

.

 **Partie 1**

.

Il marchait comme une âme en peine devant les tombes entourant la petite maison funéraire quand Mutt se mit à grogner vers la forêt.

Lors de son premier retour en ces lieux, Daryl avait retrouvé le chien venu des mois plus tôt les interrompre avec Beth. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu pour cœur de le repousser. L'animal n'avait pourtant vraiment pas besoin de maître pour survivre, se débrouillant très bien par lui-même. Mais il fallait croire que la compagnie humaine lui manquait réellement. Si bien que Daryl s'était lui-même habitué à sa présence, rappel constant de ce qui lui manquait vraiment.

Le hasard avait voulu que la bête l'ait approché quand il avait retrouvé l'ancien sac de survie de Beth, délaissé sur le bord de la route, là même où elle avait disparu…

L'objet sacralisé était depuis précieusement stocké dans sa nouvelle zone de repli. Avec le chien, ce sac était sa preuve qu'elle avait existé, qu'ils avaient partagé de bons moments à deux. Si seulement il avait pu mieux en profiter, ne pas se refréner par peur et timidité… Il n'aurait pas tant de regrets.

Après son énième tour en cette zone qui avait été le théâtre de sa disparition, alors qu'il venait de présenter ses hommages à la tombe qu'il avait lui-même creusée quelques jours plus tôt, le chasseur s'apprêtait à repartir quand la curiosité de voir ce qui sortirait des bois le figea sur place.

S'il s'attendait à voir émerger un groupe de marcheurs, les pas s'avérèrent très vite beaucoup trop rapides. Plus le son se rapprochait et plus il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une personne à bout de souffle. S'attendant finalement à découvrir une tout autre menace, Daryl prit en main son arbalète pour mieux faire face à ce qui se présenterait à lui, quand enfin une silhouette se dessina jusqu'à se révéler tout entière en sortant des bosquets.

Alors il fit face à l'incroyable, l'imprévisible !

\- D... Daryl ?

Devant lui se trouvait la silhouette longiligne de Beth. Mais en lieu et place de la jeune femme lumineuse qu'il avait perdue, il ne restait qu'une ombre aux joues creuses, entièrement couverte de boue, de sang et de tripes séchés.

\- Beth ? Co... comment ?

L'interruption soudaine de deux marcheurs incita Daryl à détourner les yeux de ce qui aurait bien pu n'être qu'un fantôme, le temps de tirer ses flèches. S'approchant alors des morts pour récupérer ses munitions, il vit un couteau dans l'orbite de l'un d'eux. Comprenant que la jeune femme avait dû leur faire face, avant de perdre prise sur son arme l'obligeant à les fuir, Daryl ôta non sans mal le couteau coincé dans l'os. Le nettoyant sur son bas de pantalon, il le présenta aussitôt par la garde à son propriétaire légitime.

\- Merci...

\- Tu... Tu ne peux pas être réelle... Ce n'est pas possible...

\- C'est bien moi, Daryl.

Totalement choqué par cette apparition, le chasseur tendit sa main pour la toucher dans un besoin viscéral de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un corps chaud et non d'une illusion associée à la présence physique d'un marcheur.

Il frôlait ainsi une cicatrice qu'il découvrait sur sa joue gauche, quand Beth recouvrit sa main rêche de ses propres mains tremblantes, laissant échapper quelques larmes que Daryl n'eut aucun mal à sentir sur ses doigts.

\- Je t'ai trouvé... J'ai réussi… Je t'ai trouvé... pleura-t-elle

\- Mon amour...

Si la jeune femme fut surprise par le mot qu'il employa, elle n'en montra rien. Comme elle ne le repoussa pas quand il se saisit distinctement de ses épaules pour l'entraîner contre sa poitrine où il l'enserra avec force. Dès lors, il put sentir ses soubresauts, sans doute mélange de pleurs et d'incrédulité, avant que le corps fin recroquevillé tout contre lui perde subitement toutes ses forces.

S'abaissant avec Beth au sol, il attendit le temps nécessaire pour lui laisser la possibilité de revenir un peu à elle, ne cessant pour autant jamais son étreinte ou ses caresses inconsciemment offertes à sa chevelure alors si terne. Quand elle s'éloigna finalement légèrement, Daryl ne put s'empêcher à nouveau d'effleurer les contours de son visage, toujours plongé dans l'incroyance de cette scène.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?

Il avait si peur de la retrouver pour la découvrir mortellement blessée ou bien pire, récemment mordue.

\- Non... Juste...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus. L'épuisement s'affichait clairement à travers le tremblement incessant de ses mains ou les traits tirés de son visage couvert d'un mélange de boue et de sang séché. Daryl la regarda finalement fouiller dans son sac besace d'où elle extirpa une bouteille contenant un maigre fond d'eau trouble. Ne pouvant la laisser s'en repaître, il la lui arracha sans tarder pour la jeter loin d'eux.

\- Daryl ! Non !

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait sans doute que cela pour se désaltérer depuis un moment, Daryl coupa court à son reproche en lui présentant la bouteille que lui portait dans l'une des poches de jambe de son pantalon cargo déniché lors de son court séjour à Alexandria.

\- Prends celle-ci. C'est de l'eau propre.

\- Oh... Merci.

La voyant n'avaler que quelques gorgées, Daryl l'incita à boire autant que nécessaire.

\- Ne te prive pas. Je sais où en trouver à volonté pas loin d'ici.

S'assurant de cette promesse en le regardant bien dans les yeux, Beth fut suffisamment convaincu pour reprendre la bouteille et la vider au trois quarts. Elle avait tant manqué d'eau dans sa course effrénée pour fuir un troupeau de marcheurs. Mais avant tout pour retrouver le chemin de la maison funéraire.

Depuis son évasion d'un hôpital d'Atlanta, une voix intérieure n'avait cessé de la pousser à aller au plus vite pour rejoindre le lieu où elle avait été arrachée de son compagnon d'infortune des mois plus tôt. Elle ne saurait jamais expliquer pourquoi elle avait ainsi couru des jours durant, s'arrêtant à peine quelques heures par nuit pour tenir dans sa fuite échevelée. Elle n'avait plus même pris le temps de trouver de quoi se restaurer ces deux derniers jours, alors qu'elle avait terminé ses maigres réserves.

Mais à cet instant, démunie de toute force, elle remerciait son instinct qui l'avait incité à se pousser au-delà du raisonnable. Sans quoi, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais eu la chance miraculeuse de retrouver si facilement Daryl.

\- Hé... Donne-moi ton sac.

S'exécutant sans protester, Beth le vit prendre rapidement l'anse du sac pour le faire reposer sur son torse, puis agir de même avec son arbalète. Après quoi, il se tourna pour lui présenter son dos. Vieux rappel d'une autre époque... La sentant sans tarder s'accrocher à son cou, il glissa ses bras sous son corps accablé pour mieux la soutenir et ainsi la porter et les relever tous deux.

\- Allons-y.

\- Où ça ?

\- À la maison.

\- N'est-ce pas… ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la maison funéraire où ils s'étaient tant passés et si peu à la fois.

\- Une autre maison. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas l'aimer.

\- Ok.

Peu contrariante, Beth ne s'y opposa pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit instinctivement contre son dos, nichant son visage contre sa nuque, tandis que ses mains gardaient une poigne ferme sur les pans de sa veste.

Ayant bien réalisé combien elle était épuisée, Daryl la porta sans mal pour l'emporter sans plus tarder vers sa zone de repli. Suivi de son cabot, il marcha ainsi près de deux heures, inquiet que la jeune femme n'ait dit mot depuis leur départ. Mais surtout qu'elle lui paraisse si légère. Il devinait facilement qu'elle ait souffert de la faim. Mais était-ce le seul tourment qu'elle avait dû endurer ? Il restait toutefois rassuré de la sentir si confiante en sa présence, au point de lui laisser prendre les devants ou d'afficher une partie de ses faiblesses. Totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, il soupçonnait même qu'elle ait pu tout simplement s'endormir.

Voulant plus que tout la mettre en sécurité au plus tôt pour profiter comme ils le méritaient de leurs retrouvailles incroyables, Daryl franchissait un nouveau pan de forêt quand Beth bougea finalement, lui faisant facilement comprendre son souhait de poser pied-à-terre. Alors qu'il la déposait avec délicatesse, un coup de vent la fit aussitôt trembler maintenant qu'elle n'était plus accolée à son corps chaud. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était couverte que d'un gilet bien trop fin pour ce début d'automne.

\- Froid ?

Obtenant un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, Daryl se pressa d'ôter sa propre veste pour la lui imposer. Il ne s'agissait plus de sa veste en cuir - oubliée l'été venu dans l'une des demeures d'Alexandria. Mais d'une surveste en coton épais qui engloutit totalement le corps frêle.

\- Mieux ?

Au hochement de tête obtenu avec vigueur, Daryl fut satisfait.

Quand il sentit la main de Beth venir à lui, il s'en saisit avec fermeté pour l'entraîner à sa suite et ainsi poursuivre leur chemin.

\- Encore un peu de marche et nous seront arrivés.

\- Bien.

Ne sachant quoi en attendre, Beth ne l'en suivit pas moins, retrouvant un sursaut de vigueur après cette pause salvatrice offerte par le chasseur.

Ils marchèrent ainsi encore une bonne heure, toujours sans échanger plus de mots que nécessaire. Beth était à cet instant plus que jamais confiante en l'homme qui l'entraînait elle ne savait où. Elle comprenait sans mal que Daryl souhaite les mettre à l'abri, avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans ces retrouvailles miraculeuses.

Elle l'ignorait, mais pour Daryl ce n'était pas la première fois que Beth lui apparaissait. Bien que jusqu'alors en rêve, aussi n'avait-elle jamais paru physiquement si réelle. Mais il savait qu'après des mois de solitude, il restait tout à fait plausible qu'il perde définitivement l'esprit. Inquiet que son apparition disparaisse, l'homme désirait plus que tout l'apporter dans ce nouveau lieu qu'il avait trouvé. Une bâtisse où jamais Beth n'avait été. Un lieu où son image n'aurait donc pas naturellement sa place et où il pourrait enfin se convaincre de la réalité de sa présence. Dans le cas contraire, si elle venait à disparaître, au moins serait-il alors en sécurité quand la peine de se savoir toujours seul viendrait le frapper avec force et l'entraînerait de nouveau dans les affres de la dépression.

C'est donc bien poussé par son inéluctable instinct de survie - plus fort que sa volonté de juste se laisser aller à son illusion – que Daryl les fit terminer d'un bon rythme le trajet les menant vers ce nouvel abri.

Quand il avait trouvé cette cabane de luxe perdue au fond des bois, il avait aussitôt pensé à Beth et à combien elle aurait aimé les lieux. Placée non loin d'une rivière au lit assez large et au débit rapide, elle était surtout entièrement entourée d'une forêt épaisse. Pour créer en ces conditions un espace de vie confortable, les propriétaires avaient déblayé un vaste pan de terrain en abattant nombre d'arbres dont les rondins avaient été utilisés pour confectionner la bâtisse. Il se souvenait, avant la fin du monde, avoir vu une émission de téléréalité mettant en scène les constructeurs de ce type d'habitation. Pourtant cela n'avait rien de novateur en soi, le système même de la construction en rondin datant de l'âge d'or des trappeurs. À partir de rondins plus maigres, une clôture à hauteur d'homme avait été montée pour délimiter une zone respectable, ainsi protégée de toute incursion animale. Daryl l'avait récemment complétée d'une seconde ceinture de sécurité faite de barbelés. La rivière suffisamment dense et profonde ajoutait une ultime protection à l'arrière du terrain. Tant que les morts n'apprenaient pas à grimper et à nager, les lieux offraient une protection raisonnable contre eux. En revanche, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que cela suffirait à repousser toute attaque humaine. Plus rien ne pouvait stopper les survivants avides de sang. Aussi s'était-il fait une raison sur ce point.

En attendant, ils débouchèrent comme prévu sur un chemin de terre accessible aux véhicules, menant à son terme vers cette petite propriété perdue au milieu des bois. Devant le portail, un camion de petite taille laissait à penser qu'une personne y résidait au regard du manque de feuille, branches ou simple poussière sur la carrosserie.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Un lieu sûr que j'ai découvert, il y a quelque temps.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a vraiment personne ?

Voyant qu'elle indiquait le fourgon, Daryl la rassura tout de suite.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai apporté ici. J'étais là ce matin. Pas pris le temps de le rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Oh.

Ouvrant le portail, il les fit pénétrer dans la zone protégée. Alors seulement, il lâcha la main de Beth, le temps pour lui de refermer le bâtant et rabattre le système de fermeture accessible de l'intérieur. Puis il l'entraîna à nouveau à sa suite, pour enfin atteindre le perron surélevé de la maison. De là, il extirpa une clef stockée sous un pot aux fleurs desséchées pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans en fracturer la vitre.

Il s'agissait d'une structure bien plus grande qu'une simple cabane de chasseur, mais au demeurant d'une taille toujours mesurée. Elle était uniquement composée au rez-de-chaussée d'une vaste pièce carrée au côté de la laquelle se trouvait une extension valant pour salle de bain. À l'opposé de cette dernière, un second prolongement enfermait un garage accessible uniquement de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, face à la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un escalier ouvert menant à une très vaste mezzanine scindée en deux zones distinctes destinées au couchage.

À sa découverte des lieux, Daryl n'avait pas même trouvé un marcheur dans la demeure ou ses alentours. Depuis lors, à chacune de ses courtes visites, il n'avait pas plus trouvé trace de survivants. Il n'y restait pour autant presque jamais, s'y arrêtant juste à l'occasion. Sans Beth à ses côtés, cette demeure lui paraissait trop belle, trop confortable, pour lui seul... Si bien qu'à ses rares passages, il s'était toujours contenté de dormir quelques nuits sur le vieux canapé partagé avec Mutt. S'il lui semblait ne pas mériter tant de confort, il n'en avait pas moins commencé à utiliser les lieux pour stocker les fournitures de survie qu'il trouvait çà et là, à chacune de ses expéditions de recherche. C'est qu'il gardait depuis toujours en son cœur, l'espoir fou de la retrouver et pouvoir alors lui offrir ce havre de paix, fût-il ponctuel ou un peu plus pérenne.

Pour autant, jamais il n'avait vraiment cru que ce jour pouvait survenir ! Ce fantasme de la revoir enfin n'avait jamais été que la carotte dont il avait besoin pour se lever chaque matin et ne pas rester échoué au milieu d'une route déserte.

Ne les faisant que traverser rapidement la pièce à vivre, Daryl entraîna sans attendre sa précieuse invitée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une vaste pièce munie d'une vraie douche dont l'eau chaude fonctionnait grâce à un ballon d'eau chaude activé par une petite turbine, elle-même chargée par une roue à aubes fixée en bord de rivière. Il avait très vite compris que même si cela ne donnait que très peu d'électricité. Cela n'en restait pas moins suffisant pour garantir le fonctionnement du chauffe-eau, lancer une machine à laver le linge ou juste allumer les ampoules éclairant les lieux pour peu que vous les déclenchiez tous l'un après l'autre.

N'échangeant toujours pas plus de mots, il se surprit finalement à réaliser où il l'avait conduit. Là, devant cette vaste douche ouverte couverte d'un carrelage bicolore.

\- Daryl ?

Au mot finalement prononcé par Beth, rompant le silence partagé jusqu'alors, l'homme la regarda enfin de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Comment puis-je croire que tu es vraiment réelle ?

\- Je le suis, Daryl.

\- Comment pourrais-tu l'être ?

\- Regarde-moi. Touche-moi. Je suis bien là.

Si elle doutait que ses maigres paroles aient un effet quelconque sur l'homme aux yeux toujours si bleu et emplis d'angoisse à pouvoir se leurrer, Beth réalisa soudain qu'il venait de commencer à la dépouiller de ses guenilles.

Alors consciente d'où tout cela pourrait les mener, elle n'en suivit pas moins ses gestes en s'attaquant à son tour à ses propres vêtements couverts de crasse et du sang des morts. Comme enveloppé dans une bulle, tous deux prirent alors grand soin de l'autre.

Bien qu'entièrement nue devant l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer avant d'en avoir été arraché, Beth ne ressentit à aucun instant le poids de son regard. Il n'était pas là question de séduction ou de connotation sexuelle, mais d'assurance et de réconfort. Se prouver par le toucher que l'autre était bien réel.

Ainsi, Daryl fit-il preuve de la plus grande douceur et de non moins de respect en la touchant de toute part sans pour autant ne jamais s'attarder. Juste la couvrir entièrement de son toucher si brûlant, si intense. L'aidant à laver chaque petite surface de la moindre trace de sang et de crasse s'y trouvant. Après quoi, il la laissa agir de même sur son corps consentant, comprenant que le besoin de matérialiser le corps de l'autre était tout aussi présent pour sa compagne.

Quand l'eau se fit plus froide, ils se rincèrent au plus vite avant qu'il ne la recouvre tel un objet fragile d'une serviette douce, surprenant dès lors Beth qu'il puisse encore exister pareil luxe. Se séchant ainsi mutuellement, Beth remarqua soudain la présence d'un rasoir et d'autres produits d'hygiène, comme de la crème hydratante pour le corps, sur la tablette surplombant le lavabo.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr. Je... Je vais te chercher quelque chose de propre à enfiler.

\- Merci.

Alors que Daryl s'empressait subitement à sortir, tout juste couvert d'une serviette liée à sa taille, comme s'il ne venait qu'à cet instant de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient véritablement douchés nus l'un près de l'autre, Beth laissa échapper un petit rire d'amusement, avant de profiter du confort de pouvoir raser et surtout hydrater sa peau. C'était la première fois depuis son évasion de Grady, qu'elle pouvait profiter d'un peu plus que de simples éclaboussures d'eau de rivière pour se nettoyer. Or depuis sa dernière rencontre avec un groupe de marcheurs l'ayant contrainte à se couvrir de tripes sanguinolentes de la tête aux pieds pour réussir à s'extraire du troupeau affamé, elle ne pouvait plus supporter les résidus sur sa peau qui n'avaient de cesse de lui donner des démangeaisons, faute de pouvoir s'en défaire.

Quand elle en eu terminé, heureuse d'avoir aussi trouvé des brosses à dents neuves au fond du placard qu'elle avait pris le temps de fouiller. Elle réalisa qu'une longue chemise de flanelle et une paire de chaussettes épaisses avaient été laissées à son attention sur la machine à laver sans qu'elle n'ait vu Daryl les déposer.

S'en habillant, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour découvrir un peu mieux les lieux.

Peu extravagant, ce chalet forestier était composé d'une grande pièce à vivre avec une imposante cheminée circulaire trônant en son centre. Tout autour se trouvait : face à l'entrée, le coin cuisine et ses deux fenêtres, délimité par la présence d'une table à manger sur le côté droit, un coin salon avec un canapé et sur le côté gauche, un placard, l'escalier menant à l'étage et la porte menant à la salle de bain. Face à la cuisine, côté mur de façade, on retrouvait naturellement la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'une troisième fenêtre vouée à faire entrer la lumière sous laquelle se situaient un petit bureau, complété dans le coin, d'une étagère à casier.

Au centre, Daryl activait un feu sous un chaudron en fonte accroché à la crémaillère. Voulant attirer son attention sans le surprendre, elle se contenta une fois encore d'un simple mot soufflé par une gorge sèche de n'avoir pas parlé depuis des semaines.

\- Hé...

\- Hé !

Daryl se relevant vivement, elle put voir qu'il s'était lui-même rhabillé d'un jean propre et d'une chemise semblable à celle qu'elle portait. À l'inverse que lui en avaient remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Le chien qui l'accompagnait jusqu'alors vint se nicher pour sa part dans ses jambes en quête de caresses et d'une rencontre plus formelle.

Ne s'en privant pas, Beth s'abaissa à son niveau pour flatter l'animal avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'es trouvé un compagnon ?

\- C'était...

\- C'était ?

\- C'est le chien qui vivait aux alentours de la maison funéraire.

\- Oh.

\- Et comment se nomme ce petit ange ?

\- L'ai appelé Mutt

\- T'as nommé ce chien « cabot » ?

Obtenant pour tout retour un haussement d'épaules, Beth en ria gentiment.

N'étant toujours pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, à aborder les grandes questions, Daryl se dirigea vers une valeur plus sûre. La lumière déclinant, il avait débuté un dîner qu'il espérait suffisamment copieux et nourrissant pour la jeune femme qu'il avait estimée maladivement maigre sous la douche.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Très.

\- Bien. Je… il y a beaucoup ici. Mais j'aurais dû mettre la viande à chauffer plus tôt...

\- Hé... Je peux attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Ok. Encore soif ?

\- Oui.

Se pressant de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau fraîche, c'est d'une longue traite que Beth en vida de nouveau plus de la moitié, appréciant le liquide clair et glacé sur sa gorge râpeuse. Sa soif ainsi étanchée, elle reposa la bouteille à leurs pieds, avant d'hésiter à demander l'aide de Daryl.

\- Pourrais-tu... ?

\- Tout...

Se sentant subitement très maladroit l'un avec l'autre, après qu'ils aient pourtant partagé une intimité certaine dans la salle de bain, Beth se lança finalement d'un souffle en lui présentant la brosse toujours présente entre ses mains.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir avec tous ces nœuds dans mes cheveux. Voudrais-tu m'aider... ?

\- Je peux.

Il allait s'exécuter tout aussitôt quand il la vit à nouveau trembler de froid malgré le feu crépitant près d'eux.

\- Je vais juste aller chercher de quoi t'asseoir.

\- Oh. Le canapé ou le sol sera très bien. Je peux aussi m'asseoir sur l'une de ces chaises...

\- La maison est encore trop froide. Tu vas geler par terre, le canapé n'a plus vraiment de ressorts et je ne pense pas que la chaise sera suffisamment confortable si cela dure. Je reviens !

Interloquée qu'il puisse ainsi rejeter toute possibilité quand tous deux avaient déjà partagé des lieux bien plus spartiates - devait-elle seulement lui rappeler leur nuit passée dans le coffre d'une voiture bien trop petit pour leurs corps entassés-là sans le moindre espace pour s'y mouvoir ? - Beth observa son étrange ballet.

S'il s'attacha avant tout à revenir en premier lieu la couvrir d'une couverture qui traînait jusqu'alors sur le canapé. Daryl laissa ensuite Beth s'y poser un instant. De quoi admettre que son assise était vraiment foutue. Se fondant finalement dans la chaleur de la couverture, elle réalisa que de cette dernière émanait l'odeur caractéristique du chasseur. Aussi devina-t-elle sans mal qu'il avait dû dormir là plus d'une fois pour ainsi y laisser sa marque.

Au même instant, elle réalisa qu'il venait de monter dans la mezzanine de laquelle il fit aussitôt tomber un matelas ainsi que des oreillers et une couette devant composer jusqu'alors l'un des couchages de la demeure. Définitivement amusée, Beth regarda l'homme faire deux allers-retours pour rapporter l'ensemble près du feu et y installer une évidente nouvelle zone de couchage.

C'est ainsi que Beth se retrouva très vite confortablement assise sur l'épais matelas, face au poêle, et toujours entourée de sa couverture. Alors seulement, Daryl la rejoint.

\- Mieux ?

\- Parfait.

Seulement une fois assuré qu'elle soit bien, il s'installa pour sa part dans son dos pour enfin prendre soin de sa longue chevelure. Et il devait bien l'avouer. S'il n'était certes pas un expert en brossage de cheveux, il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un vaste nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

Pour autant, cela ne lui posa aucun problème, bien trop heureux d'avoir cette excuse pour manipuler chacune de ses mèches, à l'image de la moindre parcelle de son corps peu avant. Rougissant après coup de ce qu'il avait osé se permettre, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas même partagé un premier baiser avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée, Daryl n'en profita pas moins de ce moment tout aussi intime - dût-il se fier aux légers gémissements émis par Beth, nombres étant bien distincts des rares sursauts qu'elle pouvait aussi avoir quand il tirait un peu trop maladroitement sur un nœud plus ardu.

S'il dut finalement se résoudre à couper quelques mèches, c'est après une petite heure d'un travail assidu que l'homme fut fier de découvrir son œuvre quand Beth se tourna de nouveau face à lui. Alors enfin, il la retrouvait entièrement : son ange blond illuminant l'espace.

\- Si belle...

Inconscient d'avoir ainsi exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, Daryl ne tarda pas plus pour aller chercher trois bols et ainsi leur servir leur dîner. Un épais ragoût de bœuf complété de pommes de terre, carottes et herbes aromatiques. Ce repas des plus complets et copieux terminé à eux trois, c'est presque timide, qu'il lui tendit telle une offrande d'un autre temps, un emballage de muffins au chocolat. Ce type de friandise était devenu si rare. Pourtant, gonflés de conservateur, ils n'en restaient pas moins encore consommables pour les heureux élus réussissant à mettre la main sur les derniers spécimens.

\- Daryl... Merci. Mais, je ne le mangerais que si tu acceptes qu'on le partage.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, il la laissa gentiment lui donner la béquée, tellement hypnotisé par sa présence. Mais alors qu'il avalait sa dernière bouchée, Daryl ne sut comment refréner une tout autre faim, se surprenant à lui lécher les doigts. Loin de s'en offusquer ou de le repousser, Beth eut pour réponse de se jeter sur lui pour enfin échanger leur premier baiser.

\- Daryl... souffla-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

\- Beth... Je... Je me suis toujours promis... Si j'avais l'occasion de te revoir que jamais plus je n'hésiterais à te le dire... Je...

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Alors Beth l'incita à bien vouloir le lui prouver.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, Daryl. Mais prouve-le-moi... Montre-le-moi...

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que toute la réserve de l'homme se brise en éclats et qu'ils s'abandonnent tous deux à leur passion commune.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl pourrait paraître un peu OOC dans cette partie, vue combien il parle ^_^'' Mais nous mettrons ça sur le choc des retrouvailles et son vœu fait quand il faillit mourir au Terminus (vous comprendrez en lisant). Promis il sera plus lui-même dans la suite et fin ^_-

.

* * *

 **RETROUVAILLES**

* * *

.

 **Partie 2**

.

Quand durant la nuit, Daryl se leva chercher du bois dehors pour réactiver le feu, Beth jusqu'alors abandonnée sous la couette duveteuse s'était difficilement relevée pour comprendre ce qu'il advenait.

\- Quart de garde ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non. Je n'en fais plus depuis que Mutt est avec moi. Il est meilleur que tout système d'alarme. M'a sauvé à chaque fois de l'approche d'un marcheur ou d'un humain.

\- Oh... C'est un bon chien.

\- Hum...

Peu contrariante, Beth replongea dans la chaleur de leur couche, très vite rejointe par Daryl qu'elle incita aussitôt à bien vouloir se défaire du jean qu'il avait renfilé en mode commando, le temps de chercher quelques bûches entreposées devant l'entrée. Alors tous deux à nouveau nus, ils se laissèrent aller au confort de cette nouvelle disposition.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda finalement Daryl.

Si l'angoisse de la séparation avait permis de faire exploser toutes leurs réserves vis-à-vis de l'idée même qu'ils puissent partager plus qu'une simple amitié. L'homme n'en restait pas moins contrarié d'avoir agi de la sorte aussi vite, quand Beth s'était montrée si faible à leurs retrouvailles aux abords du cimetière.

\- hm hm.

\- Sûr ? insista-t-il, inquiet de l'avoir blessé à son tour.

Semblant enfin comprendre ce qui était derrière ces questions, le visage de Beth s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux alors qu'elle l'attirait tout contre elle pour lui chuchoter sa réponse à l'oreille.

\- Jamais été aussi contentée de toute ma vie.

Amusée par la réaction de recul instinctif de Daryl qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle évoque aussi directement leurs ébats. Beth n'en resta pas moins encline à vouloir recommencer, ne retenant pas son pouffement quand l'homme céda finalement à son insistance en la plaquant à nouveau sous son corps brûlant d'impatience.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Beth - reposant en partie sur le torse ferme de l'homme qu'elle avait tant rêvé pouvoir étreindre de la sorte, si repue et contentée à sentir le poids de ses bras l'enserrer avec force - exprima son désir de savoir ce qui lui était advenu depuis leur séparation. À cet instant, aucun d'eux ne voulait s'abandonner au sommeil, sans doute encore apeurés de ne pas retrouver l'autre à leur réveil au matin.

\- Raconte-moi…

Daryl comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas - ou sans doute ne pouvait pas encore - partager son propre péril, l'homme consentit pour une fois à s'ouvrir le premier.

\- Quand j'ai fini par réussir à sortir de la maison funéraire et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai d'abord cru que tu t'étais éloigné plus loin. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le grincement d'une voiture prenant un virage à toute allure. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir la plage arrière et supposé qu'on t'avait emporté. Alors aussitôt je me suis mis à courir après elle. J'ai couru ainsi la nuit entière. Je n'ai jamais cessé… Jusqu'à ce qu'au matin j'arrive à un croisement, sans le moindre indice quant à savoir quel côté vous aviez pris. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes jambes étaient gelées, mes poumons en feu, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Alors je suis resté-là, effondré, comme un crétin au milieu de nulle part. Je ne saurais même pas te dire combien de temps j'y suis resté, léthargique ou plus sûrement en état de choc, quand des hommes qui s'autonommaient les réclameurs m'y ont finalement trouvé et obligé à les suivre.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- M'être fait si facilement enlevée. T'avoir forcé à courir ainsi une nuit durant…

\- Tu n'y étais pour rien, Beth. Et j'aurais couru la semaine entière, si seulement j'avais su où me rendre.

\- La voiture… Elle m'a percuté dès que je me suis éloignée de la maison. Qui a un accident de la route en pleine apocalypse réduisant presque à néant le nombre de véhicules en fonction ? Ça m'a sonné d'un coup. Si bien que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui est arrivé après, jusqu'à mon réveil le lendemain.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- L'hôpital Grady d'Atlanta.

Une ville si grande que même s'il avait su où se rendre, Daryl peinait à croire qu'il ait jamais eu une chance de l'y trouver.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Que te voulaient-ils ?

\- Je… je t'en parlerais, mais… plus tard. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Ne voulant pas la forcer à agir contre son gré, Daryl s'enquit de lui apporter de douces caresses sur ces cheveux défaits en signe de soutien, avant de poursuivre son histoire.

\- Ces types qui m'ont entraîné avec eux. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un gars ayant tué l'un des leurs. Ils voulaient que je les aide à le traquer. L'ironie aura voulu qu'une fois débusqué, l'homme se soit avéré être Rick.

\- Alors il était sorti vivant de la prison ?

Heureuse d'apprendre si bonne nouvelle, Beth se redressa juste assez pour croiser le regard de Daryl et comprendre tout aussitôt à son hochement de tête que non seulement l'ancien Shérif avait survécu à son face à face d'avec le gouverneur. Mais qu'il était encore en vie. Ses yeux bleus n'auraient pas été si lumineux et sereins, si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Hm… Il en était sorti avec Carl, tous deux très vite rejoins par Michonne. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais nous avons alors réussi à nous débarrasser de ces hommes. Après quoi, nous avons suivi les signes.

\- Les signes ?

\- Ceux guidant les survivants dans un lieu nommé le « Terminus ». Un ancien entrepôt de wagons attirant tout à chacun en promettant une zone sauve et ouverte à tous. Nous avons vite compris que ta sœur et Glenn s'y rendaient.

\- Comment ?

\- Maggie laissait des messages sur chaque pancarte à sa destination, signant de son nom, plus loin complété de ceux de Sasha et Bob. Alors à son tour, Glenn - sans doute pour nous informer de sa propre survie et nous inciter à les y rejoindre - se mit à ajouter son nom et celui d'autres survivants l'ayant entre temps rejoint.

Daryl n'avait pas pour cœur de lui préciser que jamais sa sœur n'avait laissé un message à sa destination. Mais Beth n'était pas stupide. Elle pouvait facilement comprendre que s'il ne disait pas en avoir vu à sa destination, c'est qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu.

\- Nous avons finalement bien retrouvé tout le monde au Terminus...

\- Mais… ?

Beth redoutait le pire, au ton calme et dénué de toute joie empreint par Daryl pour lui raconter ces retrouvailles.

\- En lieu et place d'un lieu d'accueil, nous avons dû faire face à un groupe d'anthropophages.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient cannibales… ?

\- hum…

\- Ils mangeaient vraiment les gens ?

\- Ils les tuaient et dépeçaient dans une sorte d'abattoir. Je m'y suis retrouvé avec Rick, Glenn, Bob et trois inconnus. Tous agenouillés devant une vaste mangeoire, où ils y égorgeaient en série. Jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Bien cru que j'allais finalement y passer. Seul moment où je fus presque heureux de t'avoir perdu, si cela signifiait que tu ne devais pas mourir là-bas et de la sorte avec nous tous. Je voulais croire qu'où que tu sois, tu aurais une meilleure chance de t'en sortir.

\- Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'étais toujours en vie ? Sois sincère Daryl.

\- En n'ait jamais douté une seconde. Je savais à quel point tu pouvais te montrer coriace.

Touchée par ses paroles, ayant bien compris sans qu'il ne le lui dise explicitement que sa sœur en revanche avait déjà fait une croix sur elle à cette époque, Beth l'incita à lui en dire plus.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous en sortir ?

\- Carole. Elle avait aussi suivi les signes. Mais contrairement à nous tous, elle a pu voir avant d'y entrer que nous nous y trouvions emprisonnés. Elle a créé une diversion nous permettant de nous échapper. Une fois sorties de là, nous avons pu retrouver Tyreese et Judith, restés un peu à l'écart.

\- Ils étaient donc tous vivants. conclu-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui. Nous nous en sommes finalement tous sortis.

Réalisant encore à ce jour à quelle mort atroce ils avaient ainsi échappé, Daryl agit comme il se l'était alors promis, allant au-delà de sa réserve et timidité pour compléter ses confidences.

\- Quand j'étais ligoté comme un porc en attente qu'on m'égorge… je me suis fait une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

Bougeant pour mieux lui faire face, l'homme frôla de nouveau les contours de son visage. Un geste dont il ne se lassait pas.

\- Ne plus m'interdire d'obtenir ce que je veux. Tous les événements de ces derniers mois… La mort de mon frère, puis de ton père, la chute de la prison, ta perte, et finalement ce dernier face à face avec la mort… J'ai pris conscience que la vie était trop courte et incertaine pour que je continue à nier ce que je ressentais. À quoi bon se refuser toute chance de bonheur pour répondre aux attentes des autres et de toute façon finir comme un morceau de viande… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Daryl ?

\- Que je ne veux plus lutter contre mes sentiments. Que je veux que tu puisses me les retourner. Finalement, qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Nous pourrions toujours mourir demain, alors je ne veux plus de regrets. Je suis fatigué de combattre à la fois la mort et mon propre souhait à la vie.

Tremblant d'émotion à ses mots, Beth avait du mal à y croire. Retrouver Daryl était déjà un miracle, qu'il cède sciemment à ses avances ce soir, une utopie. Mais là… Cela ne pouvait être réel. L'homme l'avait si longtemps repoussée à la moindre occasion et pour toute sorte de raisons…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas tout nier en bloc dès demain matin, et refuser d'aller plus loin sous prétexte de l'écart d'âge ou du qu'en-dira-t-on ?

\- Je suis sérieux Beth. Sauf si toi tu ne le veux pas. Quoi qu'il y ait entre nous, je veux essayer de le faire fonctionner.

Pour toute réponse, Beth se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras, s'y accrochant avec force. Elle savait que pour lui, toute preuve d'acceptation vaudrait plus que mille paroles. Et comme espéré, c'est avec non moins de passion que Daryl la serra tout contre lui en retour.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de pareil dans mon passé, alors je ne saurais peut-être pas bien agir.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, Daryl. Tout ce qui m'importe est que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne veux rien de plus. Juste toi et toi seul. Mais tu es sûr ? Je suis si insignifiante face à toutes les femmes que tu as pu côtoyer. Et toi… toi tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Moi trop bien pour toi ?

\- Depuis la mort de Lori et la perte de contrôle de Rick, tu es celui vers qui tout le monde s'est toujours tourné. Tu étais notre leader, l'homme fort, le chasseur qui a toujours nourri le groupe que nous soyons dix ou cinquante… Bien sûr que tu as toujours été trop bien pour moi. Moi qui n'ai jamais été qu'une simple baby-sitter améliorée sans aucune aptitude d'autodéfense, ni aucun talent spécial. Juste une gamine transparente qui a toujours eu le béguin pour toi depuis ton arrivée à la ferme de son père… Dois-je seulement te rappeler combien je fus si facilement enlevée ? Comment un homme aussi fort que toi pourrait-il seulement être attiré par un boulet aussi faible que moi ?

Daryl ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé loin d'eux. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. S'il voyait toujours l'âme du combattant dans ses yeux, elle n'en croyait pas moins ses dires. Ce qui était d'autant plus inintelligible que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas l'autre, c'était lui.

\- Amusant comme j'ai toujours pensé que c'était moi qui ne te méritais pas. Un vieux redneck pouilleux pessimiste de nature, face à une belle jeune femme pleine d'optimisme et d'espoir en l'avenir.

\- Si tu le penses vraiment, alors on forme une belle brochette d'inadaptés sentimentaux. se moqua-t-elle finalement d'eux.

\- Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi, Beth. exprima alors solennellement l'homme n'ayant jamais rien possédé de valeur dans sa vie.

\- Ce que tu as, si tu le veux, Daryl. Sois-en certain.

Alors dans un étrange ballet, c'est finalement lui qui reposa à cet instant sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Par ses aveux, il lui semblait avoir franchi un marathon. Soupirant d'aise, aux caresses offertes par les mains fines de Beth, il entendit cette dernière l'inciter à reprendre son récit.

\- Où avez-vous été après avoir fui le Terminus ?

\- Nous sommes restés un temps dans une Église, pour reprendre des forces. Nous y avons rencontré un pasteur isolé qui a choisi de se joindre à nous. Là-bas les survivants ayant accompagné Glenn nous informèrent qu'ils se dirigeaient à Washington pour que l'un d'eux puisse y créer un vaccin. Comme avec Rick nous avions été au CDC d'Atlanta, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à prouver qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un prof de science sans connaissances particulières en virologie. Pour autant, nous sommes quand même parties vers le Nord. C'est alors que nous avons dû faire face à une sécheresse inhabituelle. Pas de point d'eau, plus de pluie… Nous savions qu'il ne nous restait plus que deux jours avant que chacun finisse par tomber de déshydratation, quand un inconnu nous a accostés. Il venait d'une ville, Alexandria, s'auto-identifiant comme une Safe Zone…. Et nous proposa de l'y rejoindre.

\- Cela s'est encore mal passé ?

\- Non. Ils étaient véritablement une communauté en construction regroupant des personnes que l'on qualifierait de normales. Ils étaient juste très mal préparés, bien trop confiants, malgré leur absence totale de capacité, et véritablement incapable de faire face à toute attaque extérieure pour avoir vécu en autarcie dès les premiers jours de la fin du monde. Rien qu'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, volonté d'apprendre et de jugeote ne puisse réussir à remédier. Ta sœur et Glenn se sont tout de suite intégrés. Rick et Michonne étaient plus réservés. Mais pour le bien de Judith et Carl, ils firent des efforts. On leur confia même à tous deux, les postes de forces de l'ordre intérieures à la zone sauve.

\- Et toi ?

\- Refusé toute offre. Je ne voulais pas me poser. Je les avais juste accompagnés pour les aider. Une fois le groupe en lieu sûr, je n'avais plus ma place avec eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais jamais pu cesser de te chercher, Beth. Tout cela... ce n'était pour moi qu'une courte pause. Jamais envisagé ne pas revenir pour retourner tout l'État pour te retrouver. Alors une fois que les choses ont paru stables pour le groupe, je suis reparti à ta recherche.

\- Et ils t'ont laissé agir ainsi ? Juste comme ça ?

Daryl hésitait à lui dire la vérité. À lui avouer combien tous - dont sa propre sœur - avaient jugé comme une perte de temps de courir après un fantôme. Si certains qu'ils étaient qu'elle fut déjà morte depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je ne leur ai ni demandé leur avis ni laissé le choix. Juste promis que si j'abandonnais un jour mes recherches, je reviendrais les voir. Je pense que Rick est le seul à avoir compris que je n'envisageais pas d'abandonner. Doutant tout autant que je puisse te retrouver, nous nous sommes fait nos adieux.

Sachant que cela datait de près de deux mois, Beth voulut encore plus savoir ce qu'il était advenu à Daryl sur cette si longue période.

\- Où es-tu allé ?

\- Je suis revenu à la maison funéraire pour commencer. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Mutt. Je cherchais une preuve, une trace, quoi que ce soit qui puisse me guider vers toi, me donner un signe de ta survie. Mais je n'ai retrouvé que ton sac, toujours abandonné sur le bord de la route. J'ai alors commencé mes recherches en faisant des semaines durant de grands cercles autour de ce point central. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé cette maison perdue au fond des bois.

\- Elle semble sûre.

\- C'est ce que je pense. La poussière présente à sa découverte démontrait que personne n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis l'arrivée des marcheurs. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à abandonner. Alors... ne sachant plus où chercher, perdu, j'ai finalement décidé de repartir là où tout avait commencé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis retourné à la ferme.

\- Oh... Vraiment ? Comment était-ce ?

\- Comme à notre départ. J'ai finalement récupéré un camion sur l'autoroute qui fonctionnait encore pour y rapatrier quelques affaires, dont les bocaux de nourriture qui se trouvaient toujours consciencieusement rangés dans la cuisine et la cave. C'est deux d'entre eux que nous avons mangés ce soir. Puis je suis retourné à la prison.

\- Daryl...

\- J'ai... j'y ai retrouvé les restes du corps de ton père.

Il se garda bien de lui préciser qu'il n'en restait plus que les os, les vieux vêtements arrachés et quelques pans de chaire pourrie.

\- Aussi dégradés fussent-ils, je les ai emportés avec moi...

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- ... pour les enterrer dans le cimetière de la maison funéraire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum.

\- Merci. Merci tellement Daryl.

\- Nous y retournerons pour que tu puisses voir sa tombe. Je voulais juste ne pas y rester ce soir pour qu'on se retrouve et se parle sans le spectre du passé... et la crainte que l'on vienne à nouveau t'arracher à moi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Après avoir enterré Hershel, je suis venu ici stocker ce que j'avais pu collecter. Après quoi, je suis retourné une dernière fois au cimetière. J'espérais que peut-être... J'allais finalement partir quand tu as surgi de nulle part.

\- C'était le seul lieu auquel j'ai pensé pour commencer à te chercher. J'ai eu tant de difficultés à le retrouver. J'ignorais complètement où nous nous trouvions quand je fus emportée.

Mais peu importait à cet instant. Le miracle des retrouvailles avait eu lieu et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cela et ce sentiment de manque et d'amour perdu les meurtrissant des mois durant qui avaient réussi à lever toutes leurs réserves et timidités. Jamais sans ce qu'ils avaient vécu réciproquement, ils n'auraient si facilement cédé à leur attraction mutuelle, aussi forte fut-elle auparavant. Alors qu'à présent... Enfin l'un près de l'autre, c'est d'une attirance mutuelle qu'ils renouvelèrent leurs vœux d'amour avant de céder au sommeil.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	3. Chapter 3

Une partie relativement inutile ^_^'' ou les aléas de la découpe de one shot trop longue u_u.

.

* * *

 **RETROUVAILLES**

* * *

.

 **Partie 3**

.

Ce matin-là, c'est avec le sentiment rare d'avoir pu faire une nuit complète que Beth se réveilla en douceur pour se découvrir avec bonheur toujours enfoui dans un cocon de couette, le visage écrasé dans un oreiller moelleux et avec face à elle une touffe de poil inattendue.

À l'évidence, Mutt s'était rapproché de leur couche, tandis que dans un réflexe évident, elle s'en était saisie tel un doudou à câliner. Pas que cela ait dérangé l'animal semblant au demeurant plutôt satisfait de sa situation actuelle. Pour preuve, la voyant finalement réveillée, le chien avait commencé à frétiller et tenté de lui lécher le visage en guise de bonjour canin.

Pouffant à sa situation et calmant l'animal par quelques caresses, Beth se redressa juste assez pour observer son entourage.

\- Daryl ?

\- Juste à côté.

Et effectivement, elle eut à peine besoin de tourner la tête pour le voir agenouillé devant la cheminée où il faisait frire rien de moins que des œufs au plat accompagnés de morceaux de lard !

\- Wow ! Est-ce bien ce que cela semble être ?

\- Yep.

\- Comment ?

\- Crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai pas ramené que quelques bocaux et couvertures de ta ferme.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il restait des poules ?

\- Une petite dizaine, dont deux coqs. Ce fut une chienne de les attraper pour les mettre dans des cages. Mais j'ai pensé que s'ils avaient pu survivre si longtemps seuls, ils pourraient bien s'acclimater ailleurs. J'envisageais les rapporter à Alexandria avant l'hiver, si je ne trouvais aucune trace de toi d'ici là.

Il lui avait expliqué succinctement dans la nuit, comment il avait visité toutes leurs anciennes demeures comme une sorte de pèlerinage, avant de revenir à la maison funéraire en quête d'un signe, d'une trace de sa présence. Beth ayant eu le même pressentiment, elle comprenait surtout que même s'ils s'étaient ratés la veille, ils auraient sans doute eu d'autres occasions pour se retrouver. Bien que Daryl comptait repartir le jour même et Beth doutait qu'elle ait eu la patience de rester en ce lieu trop longtemps. Elle aurait eu trop peur que les survivants de Grady ne reviennent l'y débusquer pour se venger des ravages qu'elle avait provoqués dans son énième fuite.

Laissant ces pensées moribondes derrière elle, la jeune femme décida plutôt d'aller de l'avant.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu me fasses le tour des lieux pour me montrer où tu caches toutes ces poules.

\- Dés que tu te seras nourris.

\- Je pouvais attendre le déjeuner.

\- C'est déjà le déjeuner. Tu as dormi comme une marmotte toute la matinée.

\- Oh.

Elle aurait voulu lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir réveillée ou simplement de vouloir l'engraisser. Mais en l'occurrence, elle avait profité d'un merveilleux sommeil réparateur et la faim pour ne pas dire l'envie la tiraillait bien trop pour refuser pareille pitance. Elle avait beau être impatiente de se régaler de ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Elle n'en prit pas moins son temps pour apprécier ce repas partagé et consommé à même la poêle sous le regard amusé du chasseur.

\- Bon ?

\- Parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas bien difficile.

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé et complété d'un bon litre d'eau claire, Beth s'échappa un instant pour se soulager dans la salle de bain. En sortant, elle eut l'idée que peut-être elle pourrait laver ses vêtements totalement couverts de sang, tripes et autres substances dont elle préférait ignorer l'origine.

Ayant trouvé dans une boîte un restant de lessive, au moins de quoi faire quelques lavages, elle s'enquit de trouver une bassine. Faute de quoi, elle ferait tremper le linge dans le lavabo.

\- Il y aurait un bac à linge quelque part ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'aimerais tenter de récupérer mes vêtements, n'ayant que ça à porter.

\- Utilise la machine. lui annonça-t-il simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle fonctionne ?

\- Il y a un petit générateur qui se charge avec une roue à aubes qui tourne grâce au courant de la rivière. Ça ne permet pas beaucoup de choses. Mais le chauffe-eau ayant été rechargé dans la nuit, il doit y avoir maintenant assez pour lancer une machine.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hm hm…

N'en attendant pas plus Beth groupa aussitôt tout son linge, poussant Daryl à lui confier celui qu'il portait lui-même la veille, auxquels s'adjoint les serviettes éponges qu'elle avait aussi salies, tant elle était crasseuse à son arrivée. Elle put ainsi remplir une machine qu'elle fit tourner aussitôt. Dans l'attente que le cycle se termine, elle suivit Daryl pour sa visite des lieux.

Cette dernière débuta naturellement par l'intérieur même de la maison. Elle put ainsi grimper dans la mezzanine y découvrir comme attendu deux espaces équipées à l'identique d'un sommier, et pour un seul d'entre eux dorénavant, d'un matelas ferme et linge de maison. Dans la pièce qui semblait avoir été un jour habité, se trouvait une commode remplie de chemises de flanelle, sous-vêtements d'homme et quelques pantalons. En plus de deux jeans semblables à celui porté par Daryl, elle trouva un bas de jogging qu'elle se résolut à porter dans l'idée de sortir. Bien qu'il lui soit trop grand, nécessitant de serrer une ceinture par-dessus pour le maintenir en place, il aurait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de couvrir ses jambes une fois dehors.

Après qu'ils aient rapidement fait le tour du coin cuisine, où elle découvrit un carton posé à même le sol rempli de bocaux provenant de sa ferme qu'elle étudia avec attention. Elle observa finalement le reste de la pièce à vivre, faisant naturellement un check plus précis que la veille au soir de l'ensemble des meubles la composant.

Les lieux restant restreints, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'extérieur. Non sans passer devant la patère fixée à l'arrière de la porte d'entrée. De là, Daryl se saisit de sa veste qu'il lui imposa d'enfiler pour compléter son habillement. Alors ainsi couverte, elle n'osait imaginer son allure. Mais peu importait. Elle était au chaud, et cela seul comptait.

Une fois dehors, Beth découvrit comme la veille l'imposant mur à hauteur d'homme encerclant la propriété. Cela ne stopperait jamais un vivant, hostile de surcroît. Mais la hauteur et surtout la robustesse d'une telle clôture composée exclusivement d'imposants rondins de bois offrait une sécurité certaine face aux morts. Rassurée sur ce point, tout en se souvenant que Daryl lui avait dit que mis à part lui, personne n'avait transité ici depuis des années, elle se laissa conduire à l'arrière du terrain. Là, l'espace était délimité par le lit de la rivière, offrant une vaste parcelle verdoyante dégagée de tout arbre. Avec un peu d'huile de coude pour préparer la terre, elle imaginait sans mal qu'il soit possible d'y installer un grand potager. La présence de l'eau toute proche ôtant, au demeurant, toute difficulté à pouvoir l'irriguer.

\- Il serait si facile de faire un potager ici. lâcha-t-elle finalement sans y penser.

\- Vraiment ? Tu penses que ça pousserait ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

Alors elle la vit enfin. Accolée au mur arrière de la maison, là où se trouvait le garage et dont aucune fenêtre ne pointait : une construction, à l'évidence récente et se voulant temporaire. Entièrement faite de grillage, telle une cage géante, elle protégeait les quelques poules et coq ainsi sauvés par Daryl de sa ferme. La présence de deux mâles était une aubaine infinie. Car par eux seuls, ils garantissaient une possible reproduction et donc la présence de futurs poussins et ainsi une possibilité d'étendre à l'infini le cheptel pour éventuellement même prévoir de s'en nourrir en partie, en plus de garantir une production perpétuelle d'œufs.

Tous deux devant la bâtisse, Daryl osa s'expliquer, en attente évidente d'assentiment.

\- J'ai juste assemblé du grillage trouvé dans la grange où ils se trouvaient. Me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable pour eux, d'attendre mon départ ici plutôt que dans leurs petites cages, tout en évitant de me les faire chaparder. Je l'aurais eue mauvaise si des fouines ou des renards étaient venus les consommer.

\- Effectivement.

\- J'ai ramené pas mal d'autres choses de la ferme.

\- Ce ne fut pas trop compliqué de tout rapporter en une seule fois ?

\- Trouvé assez d'essence pour rapporter le camion jusqu'ici. indiqua-t-il finalement d'un haussement d'épaules.

Comme si un tel voyage était si simple de leurs jours.

L'entraînant finalement dans la partie garage de la demeure, Daryl l'y fit entrer pour y mettre en relief un ensemble de brick à braque, mélange de ce qui s'y trouvait déjà et des quelques précieuses découvertes qu'il avait rapporté. Parmi elles se trouvaient de lourds sacs de grains, mélange de blé, avoine et maïs concassés.

\- J'ai pris ça. Pensé qu'une partie d'entre eux pourrait être plantée.

Observant les graines avec attention, Beth du malheureusement se résoudre à le contredire.

\- Ce sera très utile pour enrichir le régime alimentaire de toutes ces poules. Mais ça ne servirait à rien de les planter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette variété était destinée à l'alimentation animale. Nous pourrions tout au plus les moudre pour en faire une farine moyenne à notre destination. Elles ont été manipulées génétiquement pour ne jamais germer.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Le but était qu'elles ne se détériorent pas quand elles étaient stockées. Et cela permettait surtout aux groupes industriels d'en vendre de plus chers pour la plantation.

\- Vous en possédiez aussi ? Des graines à planter ? Il y aurait une chance de pouvoir les récupérer ?

\- Oui, nous en avions. Mais elles n'étaient pas dans la grange où se trouvait le poulailler. Elles étaient rangées dans celle servant d'écurie. Elles ont donc dû brûler avec tout le reste.

\- Oh.

\- Pas une grande perte. Là encore, cela n'aurait permis qu'une seule saison. Ces graines-là étant conçues pour ne pas produire de plantes fertiles.

\- Sérieux ? Quels seraient les idiots qui achèteraient ainsi volontairement des graines qui les rendraient dépendants de ceux qui les produisent ?

\- Productivité et capitalisme. Elles avaient un rendement meilleur.

\- Connerie.

Amusée des réflexions brutes de Daryl, Beth se souvint nostalgique de l'époque où, à son image, elle avait eu de grandes discussions virulentes avec son père et Otis sur ce sujet.

\- En attendant, nous pourrons grâce à cela compléter efficacement la nourriture des poules en leur en donnant matin et soir. Avec un tel mélange, elles vont rapidement grossir et garantir une bonne reproduction. Comme nous pourrions améliorer leur habitat en leur proposant quelques nids. Même si nous ne restons qu'une poignée de jours, il est important de ne pas trop stresser les animaux si on veut de bons rendements.

\- Ok.

Daryl n'était pas dupe. Même si Beth lui parlait rendement, il savait qu'au fond, seul le confort de ces animaux comptait pour elle. Voyant surtout qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose en tête, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour le lui demander.

\- Tu veux faire ça comment ?

\- Hé bien…

\- Beth…

L'observant avec insistance, ne comprenant pas qu'elle puisse douter de ses propres idées devant lui, la jeune femme finit par sortir de sa coquille.

\- Tu crois que nous pourrions prendre le meuble qu'il y a dans le salon ?

\- De quel meuble tu parles ?

\- La sorte d'étagère posée à côté de la fenêtre d'entrée.

L'accompagnant à la maison, Beth lui désigna ce dont elle parlait.

\- Ça ?

C'était une bibliothèque, jusqu'alors remplie de quelques babioles et livres en tout genre, composée de deux rangées de quatre cases. Assez basse donc, si on la posait sur son flan.

\- Oui.

Allant chercher sans attendre ledit meuble, Daryl le vida en une minute avant de le prendre en main, rejetant aussitôt toute aide de sa compagne.

\- Pas assez lourd pour avoir besoin d'aide. Tu dis ce que tu veux et j'exécute. Ok ?

\- Je ne suis pas si incapable.

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras un peu de chair sur ces os dégarnis.

Ne se vexant qu'un peu de sa remarque, sachant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, bien au contraire. Beth céda et joua sans trop de mal les chefs de chantier.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, apporte-le jusqu'au poulailler.

Sa maigre construction n'avait rien d'un poulailler, mais Daryl ne la contredit pas.

\- Peux-tu le placer contre le mur. Il faudrait aussi pouvoir le surélever un peu pour que les cases du bas soient hors sol.

S'exécutant, en calant sous le meuble quelques rondins de bois de petite taille, traînant un peu partout sur la propriété, Daryl la vit alors s'enfoncer dans les herbes hautes entourant la maison. Munie de gants qu'elle avait dû trouver dans le garage, en quelques instants seulement, Beth en avait arraché plusieurs poignées. L'avantage des terrains à l'abandon comme ici, est que l'herbe y avait mainte fois poussée, séchée puis repoussée et séchée sans que personne ne vienne jamais la couper. Cela leur permit d'obtenir facilement de grandes quantités de matière à la fois fraîche et sèche pour remplir chaque case. Les confiant à Daryl, ce dernier en garnis comme commandé chaque niche ainsi formée. Après quoi, Beth sélectionna une très longue branche qu'elle lui demanda de fixer au-dessus du meuble en guise de perchoir pour permettre aux poules de s'y placer, si elles le souhaitaient.

\- En couvrant à présent la moitié de l'enclos de bois ou de tôle, sur la partie comportant les nids, elles pourraient aussi être à l'abri de la pluie ou obtenir un peu d'ombre quand le soleil sera au zénith.

\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'utile dans le garage.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Daryl parte fouiner pour dénicher ce qui s'avéra être deux larges planches en tôle, sans doute récupérées d'un fond de pick-up.

Alors qu'il s'attelait à les fixer solidement au-dessus du grillage, il vit Beth continuer ses propres allers-retours. Un premier, pour rapporter une très longue jardinière qu'elle enterra le long du grillage dans la partie non protégée. Puis un second, pour remplir ladite jardinière d'eau prélevée à la rivière présente à quelques pas. Enfin, elle revint une dernière fois, munie d'une petite casserole qu'il découvrit alors pleine de graines.

Daryl venant de finir sa tâche, il dut admettre ne pas manquer d'étonnement quand il l'observa entrer à nouveau dans l'enclos. Si jusqu'alors Daryl voyait toujours les volatiles fuirent à grandes plumes dès son approche. À cet instant, tous les gallinacés se précipitèrent vers Beth comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'elle allait les nourrir. Et sans erreur, elle parsema aussitôt ses graines au sol, s'attachant à bien les disperser pour que chacun puisse s'en nourrir sans compétition. Alors seulement, elle prit le temps de ramasser deux œufs traînant à même le sol, et refermer avec application la petite porte qu'il avait conçue pour finaliser sa maigre création.

Après moins d'une heure de travail, Daryl ne reconnaissait plus son œuvre. D'une simple cage brute et sans artifice, il avait bel et bien devant lui un poulailler grand luxe. Comme quoi, il fallait peu de choses pour faire toute la différence.

Observant à nouveau Beth flattant à cet instant leur cabot pour avoir été si aimable à ne pas aboyer après les bestiaux, Daryl se moqua de lui-même. Comment pouvait-il vraiment être surpris de sa main mise sur les choses ? C'était Beth après tout. Aussi ne cilla-t-il pas une fois des yeux quand elle décréta qu'il était maintenant plus que temps de prendre soin de ce pauvre chien.

Ledit cabot ne semblait pas encore comprendre ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, quand il suivit docile sa nouvelle maîtresse par pure curiosité.

Pour sa part, Daryl assista dès lors à son forfait, consistant aux primes abords à vouloir le laver. Pour cela, Beth lui réclama une bassine d'eau tiède ainsi que son aide pour tenir l'animal qu'elle craignait vouloir fuir la manœuvre quand elle s'y attellerait pour de bon. En attendant qu'il lui apporte suffisamment d'eau à l'extérieur, elle prit surtout un temps infini à brosser l'animal avec sa propre brosse, ce que Daryl n'avait guère apprécié en premier lieu.

\- Beth. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour lui.

\- Il en a besoin. Plus que tu ne le crois. J'aurais juste à la nettoyer après.

Et effectivement, elle avait eu raison. Daryl n'imaginait pas qu'un animal aux poils ras puisse perdre autant de ces derniers par un simple brossage assidu.

Après avoir débarrassé l'animal de tous ses poils morts, Beth s'enquit ensuite à passer en revue chaque partie de son corps. Ainsi, elle lui nettoya délicatement les yeux emplis de croûtes. S'assura que ses oreilles étaient bien saines, les nettoyant aussi de tout bouchon de cérumen. Puis elle observa chaque pli et repli pour y traquer la moindre petite bête, arrachant dans sa quête pas moins de trois tiques. Alors seulement, elle le lava avec soin, prenant garde à ne pas mettre de shampoing sur sa tête. Puis le rinça tout aussi soucieuse de ne pas lui faire peur.

Quand le chien se vengea gentiment en se secouant de toutes ses forces les trempant tous deux dans la manœuvre, le rire doux de la jeune femme était une musique merveilleuse aux oreilles du chasseur. La joie d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il avait tant cherchée n'avait aucun prix.

Pensant qu'elle en aurait finalement terminé, Daryl en fut pour son compte quand l'animal une fois séché fut de nouveau examiné au niveau de ses cousinés. Beth ne douta pas alors une seconde du bien-fondé d'utiliser un peu de la pommade cicatrisante qu'elle avait dénichée dans la salle de bain pour en couvrir chaque petites coupes blessant jusqu'alors l'animal.

Pour finalement féliciter ce dernier de sa patience, elle termina son forfait en demandant à Daryl de jouer un peu avec lui en lui lançant un bâton, tandis qu'elle préparait une surprise dans la maison.

À son tour curieux, Daryl eut le cœur serré de voir à leur retour qu'elle avait confectionné une couche pour l'animal avec une épaisse couverture pliée au coin du feu. Le tout couvert d'une serviette pour qu'il ne la salisse pas trop vite, elle attira l'animal sur son nouveau lit en lui offrant pour dîner un jarret entier.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Il l'a mérité ! Et les chiens aiment ronger les os.

\- Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop ?

\- Cet animal veille chaque nuit pour notre sécurité, nous offrant par cela un confort inégalé. Il me semble donc normal de le choyer à sa juste mesure.

À ce stade, Daryl ne doutait pas qu'aussi bien Mutt, que toutes les poules, suivraient Beth sur le chemin de l'enfer, si elle le leur demandait. Tant en trois heures, elle avait plus fait pour eux que lui avait pu leur offrir depuis toutes ces semaines.

La lumière déclinant, Beth s'attela ensuite à leur dîner, alors aidé par Daryl qui refusait de lui laisser tout le travail.

\- Comment savais-tu pour les graines, ou tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour améliorer le poulailler, ou soigner Mutt par la même.

\- Fille de ferme et père vétérinaire... lui précisa-t-elle négligemment.

Bien sûr.

\- J'ai vu tous les bocaux et autres fournitures alimentaires que tu as rapportés et laissés dans le garage. Avec la farine, les œufs et le saint doux, je pense que je pourrais faire pas mal de choses. Même si cette cuisine reste très restreinte en termes d'équipement.

\- Il y a une petite ville pas loin d'ici, nous pourrions y aller demain y chercher ce qu'il te manque.

\- Ok.

D'ici là, leurs vêtements fraîchement lavés seraient secs et Beth n'aurait plus à traîner dans la demeure en simple nuisette faite d'une chemise. Pas que cela le dérangeait réellement, si Daryl était honnête avec lui-même.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	4. Chapter 4

Sans surprise, la quatrième et dernière partie de ma petite one shot ciselée. ^-^

.

* * *

 **RETROUVAILLES**

* * *

.

 **Partie 4**

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est comme convenu qu'ils se levèrent à l'aurore pour prendre le fourgon et se rendre dans la petite ville désertée, évoquée par Daryl la veille au soir.

Les lieux étaient classiques de ces bourgades traversées par une nationale, où l'ensemble des rares boutiques installaient vitrine de chaque côté de la route principale. Leur premier arrêt fut un Diner situé à son entrée, paraissant clairement délaissé. Prudent, Daryl les dirigea à l'intérieur du restaurant via la porte arrière. À deux, ils s'y infiltrèrent et réussirent sans trop de difficulté à supprimer les deux seuls marcheurs occupant les lieux aux fenêtres couvertes de journaux. Sans doute avait-il recueilli un temps quelques personnes du coin, au tout début de l'épidémie. Mais à l'évidence, personne n'y était plus resté depuis des années.

Le restaurant déblayé de toute non-vie, Daryl alors muni d'une hache, en plus de son arbalète, les guida à l'étage - cible qu'il convoitait dès l'origine.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Les habitants de ce type de patelin n'étaient pas trop regardants sur la sécurité. On devrait pouvoir ouvrir pas mal de portes d'appartement avec ça.

\- Oh.

Et effectivement. Il lui suffit de quelques coups bien placés autour des serrures pour ouvrir comme espéré, chaque porte des trois logements situés à l'étage du restaurant, telles des boîtes de sardines. Dans le premier, un studio, Beth couina au jackpot en découvrant que l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux avait sa corpulence. Ne perdant pas de temps, Daryl lui dénicha aussitôt un vaste sac de voyage et une valise dénichés dans l'un des deux autres logements, l'incitant à les remplir de tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver lui allant - qu'il s'agisse de tenues légères pour le prochain été ou de plus chaudes pour l'hiver à venir. Avec un pied-à-terre, le pillage n'était plus à l'économie des seules affaires qu'ils pouvaient porter dans un sac à dos.

Pour sa part, Daryl s'occupa de vider les trois salles de bain de leurs produits d'hygiènes et les chambres et salon, en quête de fournitures exploitables et autres vêtements pour lui-même. Triant et pillant les trois cuisines ensemble, ils y ajoutèrent le restant d'alimentation encore consommable, ainsi que quelques ustensiles manquant au chalet, aux dires d'experts de Beth. Après quoi, ils redescendirent au Diner pour le découvrir malheureusement déjà totalement pillée. Il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Alors sans perdre de temps, ils rangèrent leurs sacs dans le camion et partirent directement au garage du bourg. Là-bas, à l'arrière, bien camouflé derrière des bâtiments, Daryl retrouva le restant d'une cuve d'essence qu'il avait déjà utilisé une première fois. Cela leur permit de faire le plein du camion, mais aussi de remplir l'ensemble des jerricans disponibles en ces lieux pour en sauvegarder le maximum.

Leur dernière destination, pour cette première sortie commune, fut la quincaillerie où Beth subtilisa le stock de graines et matériels de jardinage nécessaire pour débuter un potager. Elle avait bien conscience que la saison était trop tardive pour produire quoi que ce soit en pleine terre. Mais la peur que d'autres viennent à piller ces fournitures devenues rares et précieuses les poussa à la prudence. Comme elle comptait malgré tout s'essayer à quelques plantations en jardinières.

Ils rentrèrent finalement après quelques heures de labeurs, leur véhicule croulant de bonnes trouvailles.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Daryl.

\- Maintenant ? répéta Beth, curieuse de cette question.

\- Je suppose que tu veux partir au plus tôt pour retrouver les autres, revoir ta sœur...

\- Non.

Surpris, Daryl croisa son regard pour l'observer avec étonnement. Une réaction qui la poussa à se faire plus explicite.

\- Tu m'as dit que nous étions à plus de trois semaines de route d'Alexandria. Hors l'hiver va débuter dans quelques jours et je ne suis pas si encline à vouloir reprendre si vite la route quand nous pourrions faire quelque chose de cette maison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Beth fut heureuse de son choix quand elle le vit si vivement soupirer de soulagement. À l'évidence, lui non plus n'était pas si pressé à vouloir retrouver les autres.

\- En revanche, si ta proposition de m'amener voir la tombe de mon père tient toujours...

\- Bien sûr ! Nous irons dès demain !

\- Merci.

\- Si nous restons cet hiver ici, nous pourrions redescendre encore une ou deux fois en ville finir de passer en revue le restant des petites boutiques locales et tenter d'entrer dans quelques autres appartements. Il serait bon d'être assuré avoir de quoi tenir tout l'hiver, même si les vivres rapportés de la ferme et de la prison devraient déjà suffire pour nous deux.

\- Et Mutt !

\- Et Mutt. Mais j'ai aussi trouvé quelques réserves d'alimentation animale, en cas de besoin. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je pourrais aussi aller à la chasse avant que la neige ne se mette à tomber. Voir couper du bois, pour garnir un peu plus le bûcher.

\- Nous pourrions le faire ensemble. Tu n'as jamais fini de m'apprendre à utiliser l'arbalète. Et je sais déjà où nous pourrions installer un fumoir à l'extérieur pour conserver la viande. En le plaçant près du poulailler, sa fumée ferait un bon répulsif pour éviter que des puces et autres nuisibles ne s'en prennent à nos poules. Quant au bois de chauffe, je suppose que ces bras maigrichons ne pourront que profiter d'un peu de sollicitation.

\- Affaire réglée alors... partenaire.

\- J'aime.

Souriant au constat qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois envisagé qu'elle puisse ne pas l'accompagner que ce soit en ville ou en forêt, Beth était soulagée et heureuse de la confiance que Daryl affichait en elle. Bien qu'elle se sût encore un peu faible et en carence, il ne lui faisait pas ressentir ses faiblesses. Peut-être qu'à son image avait-il avant tout peur de la savoir à nouveau trop loin de lui ? Leur séparation avait été vécue comme une telle souffrance qu'aucun d'eux n'avait aujourd'hui le désir de rester trop loin de l'autre, serait-ce seulement pour se laver.

\- Je... il me reste quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Quoi ?

Laissant finalement Beth sur leur lit face à la cheminée, Daryl monta rapidement à l'étage extirper de dessous une latte du planchée, un sac qu'elle reconnut aussitôt !

\- C'est mon sac ?

\- Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai retrouvé sur le bord de la route.

\- Merci ! De toute cette mésaventure, je n'ai jamais su garder que le couteau que tu m'avais donné.

Couteau qu'elle portait toujours à la hanche, comme à l'instant.

\- J'ai... j'ai pu y ajouter quelques petites choses.

Le lui apportant finalement, Daryl lui abandonna entre ses jambes alors croisées en tailleurs, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en restant un peu en retrait.

Impatiente et curieuse de découvrir ce que renfermait son ancien sac de survie, c'est sans crainte que Beth ouvrit la boucle pour y découvrir un gilet qu'elle savait étrangement avoir gardé jadis sur le dossier de sa chaise d'écolière. Trouvant d'abord curieux que le chasseur soit venu à emporter un vêtement lui ayant appartenu de la ferme, et qui plus est ce dernier, Beth réalisa tout aussi vite qu'il protégeait surtout son âme ! Daryl dans sa gentillesse et bienveillance infinie lui avait rapporté le journal intime qu'elle tenait à la ferme, celui-là même qu'elle se souvenait avoir laissé un soir sur son chevet. Avec lui, se trouvait aussi celui de la prison, oublié sur son bureau quand ils avaient de nouveau dû fuir leur maison. Auquel s'ajoutait un nouveau cahier, vierge de toute ligne et une poignée de stylos de toutes couleurs.

En plus du sentiment puissant de reconnaissance à voir ainsi son passé retrouvé. Elle devait avouer son impatience à coucher sur le papier blanc immaculé les épreuves affrontées depuis la chute de la prison, avant qu'elles ne soient plus que des souvenirs fugaces. Il y avait tant d'évènements survenus à Grady qu'elle ne se sentait pas apte à évoquer oralement, bien qu'avide d'en délivrer la vérité. Peut-être réussirait-elle enfin à se libérer du poids de ses actes en les exprimant prochainement par ce biais ?

\- Je n'ai jamais lu une ligne. avoua soudain Daryl, comme pour couper court à sa perdition.

\- Tu aurais pu. Je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être un jour pourrons-nous les lire ensemble ?

\- J'en serais heureuse.

Posant ces biens précieux à ses côtés, Beth creusa dans le reste du sac pour découvrir une boîte à musique remplie de photos de toute sorte d'elle et de sa famille. La plupart jadis sauvegardées dans des cadres éparpillés un peu partout dans leur maison. Dans une trousse elle retrouva ses bracelets, élastiques et autres fournitures girly qu'elle avait stockés à la prison. Enfin, au fond du sac, se trouvait la bible qu'elle savait avoir appartenu à son père, la dédicace signée par elle-même Maggie, Shawn et sa défunte mère dû-t-elle en être la preuve. Elle se souvenait du jour où ils lui avaient offert et où Hershell leur avait demandé de la signer pour qu'à jamais il puisse les sentir avec lui quand il emportait sa bible en voyage. Beth s'était toujours demandé comment son père avait réussi à sauvegarder ce bien quand ils avaient fui la ferme en flamme. Elle savait en revanche que cette relique avait par la suite trouvé sa place sous son oreiller dans sa cellule.

Avec ces quelques objets retrouvés, Daryl venait de lui rendre ses racines et souvenirs précieux de son père disparu, pour mieux lui ouvrir son présent. Comment pourrait-elle jamais l'en remercier suffisamment ? Elle se posait clairement la question, quand elle sentit une dernière chose au fond du sac.

\- Ça... Ce n'était pas à moi.

Extirpant un magnifique médaillon, déniché dans l'une des poches avant, Beth chercha réponse dans le regard de Daryl. Le voyant alors rougir et l'éviter, elle douta qu'il puisse s'agir d'une erreur. Ne voulant pas pour autant le brusquer, elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur celle posée à ses côtés pour attirer son attention.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Je... Je l'avais trouvé un peu avant que tu ne disparaisses. Jamais eu le temps de te l'offrir.

\- Oh.

Observant à nouveau le bijou, elle ne pouvait ignorer combien il ressemblait au médaillon possédé jadis par sa mère et qu'elle avait perdu lors de leur premier hiver passé sur la route. Elle se souvenait amèrement s'en être rendue malade à l'époque. Ouvrant délicatement le carcan, elle en pleura d'émotion quand elle vit à l'intérieur deux petites photos taillées. Il y avait le portrait de Maggie et Shawn sur l'une des faces et celui de ses deux parents dans l'autre.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai trouvé les photos à la ferme.

\- C'est... C'est si beau et précieux. Merci ! Dieu. Tu es si merveilleux. Merci ! Merci tellement Daryl !

Se jetant tout simplement dans ses bras, faute de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, Beth fut tout aussi heureuse de sentir le corps jusqu'alors tendu du chasseur se détendre sous son poids.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Profitant du reste de la journée pour échanger, s'aimer et se redécouvrir encore et encore, ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils purent enfin s'endormir plus que jamais serein en leur avenir.

WD

Débuta alors pour eux, une période faste de calme, si nécessaire à leur besoin de guérir de leurs lourdes cicatrices, tant mentales que physiques.

Bien qu'au préalable, à peine deux jours après son arrivée dans la demeure, Beth prit sur elle de modifier l'emplacement du mobilier. Ainsi fit-elle jeter par Daryl le canapé aux coussins défoncés pour le remplacer par un modèle a priori quasi neuf trouvé dans le studio situé au-dessus du Diner local. Ils placèrent dès lors ce dernier devant la table à manger et ses chaises qu'ils rapprochèrent côté cuisine pour en faire avant tout une table de travail, au regard de l'absence de tout bar ou îlot central. L'espace ainsi libéré sur le côté de la pièce à vivre permit d'y installer le sommier de l'étage pour y reconfectionner le lit complet et ainsi surélever leur couche du sol froid. De chaque côté du lit, Beth fit placer par Daryl les deux commodes présentes dans la demeure, de sorte qu'ils y aient accès sans devoir grimper dans la mezzanine. Avec chacun la leur, ils pouvaient y ranger leurs vêtements et effets personnels. Le reste du linge de maison fut lui stocké dans le vaste placard de l'entrée. Tandis que tout objet ou fourniture ne leur étant pas utile fut dès lors, à l'inverse, vidé et rapatrié dans la salle du Diner, leur servant nouvellement de débarras au regard de sa facilité d'accès.

Dans la vaste mezzanine du chalet, Beth avait fait remonter le petit bureau du bas et apporté une nouvelle étagère pour faire du premier espace, au contenu vidé, une sorte de bureau/ bibliothèque. L'autre pièce fut conservée en l'état, telle une chambre d'amis. Comme s'ils s'attendaient seulement à pouvoir recevoir du monde...

Consciemment ou non, Beth avait ainsi en moins d'une petite semaine, réorganisé l'ensemble de leur intérieur. Si bien que Daryl s'était même surpris un matin de comprendre qu'elle avait surtout réaménagé la pièce à vivre à l'image des campements en extérieur que lui concevait. À savoir tout installer autour du foyer principal. Raison pour laquelle, il trouvait son arrangement si naturel et appréciable. Sans réelle surprise, Beth avait finalement réussi, à l'image du poulailler pour les poules, à adapter le lieu de sorte qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise, sans pour autant faire l'impasse sur le confort qu'elle attendait elle d'une maison durable et non plus de passage. Où l'art de mutualiser leurs attentes respectives pour faire de cette demeure jusqu'alors sans âme un véritable foyer.

Ainsi passèrent-ils l'hiver à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Entre coupes de bois de chauffe, quelques menus travaux d'entretien ou soins apportés aux animaux... Ils profitèrent surtout, pour une fois dans leur vie, d'un temps calme et posé uniquement consacré à leur couple et la découverte de l'autre. N'ayant pas même besoin de beaucoup lutter pour trouver leur nourriture, au regard des stocks préalablement dénichés par Daryl. Ce dernier, alors même libéré de toutes obligations vitales, put enfin véritablement lâcher prise. Et avec ce sentiment inhabituel pour un homme tel que lui, trouver le courage de se confier à Beth sur son passé, son enfance battue et tout ce que cela avait engrangé comme haine de soi.

Quand, à son tour, la jeune femme lui avoua ce qu'elle avait dû affronter à Grady - par le biais détourné d'une lecture commune de son nouveau journal intime... Apprendre qu'elle avait dû tuer de sang-froid ou évité de si peu le viol avait particulièrement dérangé et agité son compagnon. Mais la vraie lutte avait été pour Daryl de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que cette femme flic, Dawn, avait pu lui faire croire. Savoir que sa propre sœur n'avait pas parié un kopeck sur sa survie n'avait clairement pas aidé à la démarche, Beth n'ayant jamais été dupe de ce point.

C'est en voulant lui ôter toutes ses pensées ridicules, que Beth lui avait un jour contré que cela valait bien ses propres incertitudes, héritées de son père maltraitant l'ayant poussé à croire toute sa vie qu'il n'était qu'un déchet de bon à rien, juste apte à suivre un frère violent et raciste.

Faire face à leurs contradictions et peurs intestines les avait tous deux, pas mal chamboulés. Mais de s'y confronter, les combattre et les abattre à deux, leur avait surtout offert une nouvelle confiance en eux. Avec du temps, beaucoup de persévérance et non moins d'amour... ils trouvèrent finalement la force d'avancer au-delà de leurs œillères respectives. Aussi est-ce riche de leur reconstruction, tant mentale que physique, qu'ils sortirent de l'hiver plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

WD

Quant au cœur du Printemps, Beth se découvrit enceinte, c'était pour elle une conséquence naturelle qu'elle avait secrètement espérée. Elle l'avait finalement avoué à Daryl, s'excusant aussitôt de le prendre en quelque sorte en otage par sa décision ferme à vouloir garder l'enfant. Comme s'il aurait pu le lui refuser ? Elle paraissait si rayonnante aux yeux du chasseur, que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu l'en priver. Surtout que tout semblait aller au mieux pour eux, à cet instant. Leur potager s'épanouissait sainement, plusieurs couvées s'apprêtaient à éclore à tout instant, et la chasse et cueillette au sein de leur forêt luxuriante s'avéraient riches et faciles par la présence d'une flore et faune grandissante...

Apprendre cette future naissance avait bien sûr, dès lors, rendu Daryl soucieux quant aux complications pouvant s'y associer. Après tout, Lori n'avait pu en survivre. Pour autant, Beth avait refusé de s'engager enceinte dans un long trajet pour retourner à Alexandria. Elle était plus désireuse de rester au cœur de leur forêt protectrice, le temps de sa grossesse.

À son terme, comme tant d'autres avant elle, la jeune femme eut finalement la chance de donner facilement naissance à une petite fille partageant avec ses parents ses yeux bleu clair. Ils décidèrent alors de rester encore un peu, juste le temps que le bébé grandisse suffisamment pour voyager sans crainte. Mais le temps faisant, ils vécurent surtout heureux de leur solitude choisie, ne croisant jamais personne. Ni dans leur petite ville qu'ils pillaient toujours régulièrement pour tout et rien, ni à la maison funéraire, et moins encore dans leur forêt nourricière.

Aussi n'est-ce qu'aux quatre ans de leur petite fille, Anna Dixon, qu'ils firent enfin le choix de prendre un risque majeur : celui de retourner vers Alexandria, y découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de leur famille depuis leur séparation, plus de cinq ans plus tôt pour Beth.

Quand ils apprirent d'Aaron ce qu'ils avaient manqué, les ravages de la guerre qui s'y était déroulée... Aussi égoïste que ce soit, Daryl ne ressentit aucun regret ni remords à s'être ainsi éloigné de cette communauté. Non seulement, car sans cela, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé la femme de sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Mais il n'aurait pas plus connu la joie ultime de devenir père à son tour. Il savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient revenus dès leurs retrouvailles, ils auraient dû affronter regards et jugements sur leur couple. Principale raison l'ayant poussés le concernant à tant retarder leur retour.

En découvrant dorénavant leur histoire, Daryl comprenait surtout qu'ils avaient évité les affres des attaques sanglantes de Negan, comme les choix fous de Rick à vouloir jouer les shérifs du comté, bien qu'alors démuni d'une force humaine et en armes suffisantes pour assumer de telles aspirations. Dieu seul savait ce que son frère d'armes aurait alors attendu de lui dans cette guerre civile.

Depuis la fin du conflit, Rick et Maggie avaient pris la tête de nouveaux groupes pour se déplacer à Washington dans l'espoir de reconstruire un Nouveau Monde. Tant d'ambitions en ces deux âmes si nostalgiques du passé !

Du temps s'étant écoulé depuis cette période sombre de la vie d'Alexandria, les ressentiments des survivants de la guerre contre les Sauveurs semblaient apaisés, leur évitant tout reproche à ne pas y avoir participé. Mais Beth comme Daryl se confrontèrent malgré tout à la difficulté de s'intégrer dans une vie de groupe qui n'était plus la leur. En absence de toute figure familière en ces lieux, n'ayant finalement aucune volonté à vouloir s'intégrer, ni aucun plaisir à vivre ainsi perdu dans les affres des attentes de tout à chacun, sachant combien cela ne leur convenait pas, eux qui vivaient si heureux en totale solitude. C'est assez vite qu'ils reprirent le chemin de leur maison - avides de retrouver leur chez eux et cette bulle d'amour qui s'y épanouissait - pour y reprendre le cours paisible de leur vie à trois.

.

Fin.

mimi yuy


End file.
